Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker
Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker is a spin-off. Version history Version 1.0 *Base game released. Gameplay A HTFA game crossed over with Super Mario Maker. In this game, you can build your own HTFA levels, save them, and share them with other players. Unlike other HTFA games, this game utilizes the mouse much like how the Wii U's stylus and GamePad touchscreen are utliized in Super Mario Maker. Scrolling using the mouse wheel while a tile type is selected will allow you to switch between tiles in the selected category, using the left mouse button will place the selected tile, while using the right mouse button will delete a tile pointed by your cursor. Non-mouse controls include using the Space key to hide/show the toolbox HUD and using the arrow keys to move the map. During actual gameplay, the platforming controls are the same as in HTFA Land. HTFA Maker levels can be saved using the Save option in the right-hand part of the toolbox. The Load option is also present in the same part of toolbox if you want to load a saved level. Other menus in that part of toolbox include Help and Exit, which gives you control hints and exit the level editor, respectively. This game is currently in version 1.0, where Scenery Mode cannot be accessed yet and the game contains some bugs, like the goal animation running indefinitely if the flagpole is placed on certain tiles and the game still running in "Play!" mode despite the user choosing not to load any levels (this results in a blank level with only the HUD and grassland background present). There's a fan-made blog that is inspired by Super Mario Maker's Bookmark, titled simply "Happy Tree Friends Adventures Bookmark". Content Version 1.0 The game comes with 8 characters to test the level with: Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, Toothy, Neena and Tacho. There are 8 sceneries in total, each with their own tile theme and music. Other contents as shown in the upper toolbox: *8 unique tiles (block, solid brick, cloud, rock, bridge, 2 parts of Bill Blaster, glass) *30 enemy and hazard types **Goomba **Koopa Troopa (comes with red, green and Paratroopa varieties) **Raccoon soldiers (comes with silver, green and blue varieties) **Piranha Plant (ground-bound and ceiling-bound) **Bill Blaster **Cheep-Cheep (comes with red and green varieties) **Blooper **Lava Bubble **Spinner **Presto Cannon **Crusher **Gordo **Sasoreenu **Boo **Thwomp **Hammer Bro. **Spiny **Fire Koopa **Sphenalauncher **Dry Bones **Cobrat **Bomber Pepe **Bob-omb **Bowser *4 types of collectibles (gem, heart, P-Candy, 1-UP lollipop) *Other level element-based tiles Soundtrack Introduced in version 1.0 #"Super Mario Maker Theme" #"Kirby Super Star - Game Over" #"Magical Taruruuto-kun - Level Clear" #"Kirby's Star Stacker - Level Clear" #"Kirby's Dream Land 3 - Friends" #"Wai Wai World 2 - Level 1 (VRC6 version)" #"Super Mario Bros./Super Mario World - Underground Mix" #"Anemone - Level 2" #"Kunio-kun (SNES) Theme" #"Gemini Man Level" #"Super Mario Bros. - Airship (VRC6 version)" #"Klonoa 2 - La-Lakoosha" #"Super Mario Land - Overworld (16-bit version)" Staff *R. Malinowski (director, idea pitcher, sound editor) *Gatete (sprite editor (tileset)) *Shikaternia (sprite editor (tileset)) *Koji Kondo (composer) *Naoto Kubo (composer) *Asuka Hayazaki (composer) *Terabyday (voice actor) *Hinachan (voice actor) *Num (voice actor) *Gerwin (voice actor) *Kenny James (voice actor) Special thanks to *Kenn Navarro *Shigeru Miyamoto *Takashi Tezuka *All Super Mario Maker staff Trivia *Nutty and all playable female characters sans Neena are given new voices. *This is the first HTFA game published after Radel1996's announcement regarding all future HTFA games' lack of blood and gore (though the first instance was in HTFA GB, which was developed long before this announcement was made). Because of this, organic enemies, as seen in this game, simply disappear in a puff of smoke when defeated and the tree friends no longer bleed when they take damage or die. *A variable mix involving music often associated with the first level of the first three HTFA games can be heard as you place objects in the level editor. This can only be heard if you use the grassland theme, though. Category:Spin-Offs